This invention relates to a matrix-type liquid crystal display device which is useful for the picture display in alphanumeric display units, gaphic display units, liquid crystal television receivers, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a matrix-type liquid crystal display device which is intended to be driven on a time division basis.
A panel of an existing matrix type liquid crystal display device which is adapted to be driven on a time division basis is shown in FIG. 16. Such a display has, for driving with a duty ratio of one in sixty-four, one hundred twenty-eight scanning electrodes CC on one substrate and sixty-four, each, signal electrodes AA and BB extending in from opposite sides of a second substrate and lying across the one hundred twenty-eight scanning electrodes forming one hundred twenty-eight picture elements along each scanning electrode. Signal electrodes AA are formed in such a way as to extend slightly beyond scanning electrode CC 65. The signal electrodes AA and BB are separated by a distance which is sufficient to assure sufficient etching to avoid creation of short-circuit or leakage paths. The extensions thus provided avoid the possible ill effects of displacement of the substrates during assembly.
In order to prevent the formation of defective picture elements as a result of misalignment of the electrodes, in the region between the crossing of scanning electrodes CC 64, and CC 65 over signal electrodes AA and BB, it has heretofore been essential to enlarge the sum of the lengths of extending portions of signal electrodes AA and BB as well as the distance between scanning electrodes CC 64 and CC 65. As a result, displayed images are divided in two along the line between scanning electrodes CC 64 and 65. Further, if the distance between the remaining scanning electrodes is kept similar to that between electrodes CC 64 and CC 65, the area of the picture elements of a display becomes too small. On the other hand, if the distance betwen scanning electrodes CC 64 and 65 is reduced, the possiblity of assembly misalignment is enhanced, scanning electrodes CC 64 and CC 65 and signal electrodes AA and BB do not overlap sufficiently, while the size of the picture elements is reduced in proportion to the misalignment and the display is divided again noticeably into two sections along the line between scanning electrodes CC 64 and CC 65 because the sizes of the picture elements on either side of the dividing line are different.